


Afterwards

by Mhoram



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Finn, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Finn and Poe try and get intimate with varying degrees of success.





	Afterwards

Finn panted as Poe lay on top riding him, rocking back and forth. Finn tugged at the ends of Poe’s hair. Poe cried out in pain and stopped thrusting, the two of them fell off the bed in a heap on the ground. They lay there for the longest time, neither of them saying a word until Finn burst out laughing.

Poe joined in shortly after, tears rolled down Finn’s face as he tried desperately to get ahold of himself. It would have been a strange sight, the two of them on the floor naked laughing their heads off.

Finn struggled to keep his voice steady as he got to his feet. He offered a hand to Poe who took it and he hauled him up to his feet.

“You alright?” “I’m fine, what about you buddy?”

Finn smiled “I’ve been through much worse than this. Remember?”

Poe’s eyes trailed briefly to the scar that lay across Finn’s back. They lay back on the bed, Poe wrapped his arms around Finn once more, as the resettled into their old positions.

“You ready?”

Finn nodded as Poe began to ride him again. Finn clawed at Poe’s back as he could feel himself getting closer with each thrust. Poe grunted in response and Finn eased his grip. He was on the verge and he knew it.

Poe kept a firm grip on Finn’s member, he stroked the tip slowly, drawing out each motion to it’s fullest extent. Finn gave a deep moan, that sent a shiver down Poe’s spine. He fell forward as he reached his climax, his head slammed right into Finn’s.

Finn yelled out in pain, as he came right on Poe face. The two of them stumbled around, Poe was half blinded before he fell backwards of the bed onto the floor. After it was over, the two of them stared at each other from opposite ends of the room until Poe couldn’t hold back anymore let out a huge laugh.

Finn couldn’t keep his laughter inside anymore and it wasn’t long before they were doubled over clutching their sides at the sheer hilarity of it all.


End file.
